It was just a Dare
by AimiHime
Summary: What started out as a seemingly harmeless little dare amongst friends quickly turns into a nightmare. Or does it? Rated M for later chapters. PH x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note~

Hey, everyone! First, I'd like to thank you for bothering to read my story. Second, I'd like to point out that this is based more on the movie than the games, considering I've never played any of them. But, since Silent Hill isn't IN the 'movie' category, I had to put it here. Sorry 'bout that, but there shouldn't be too big an issue.

Also, I'm trying to play by the rules of Silent Hill, here. I really am. So if the OC does anything that's kind of out of the ordinary for Silent Hill - other than initially waltzing on in - then just bare with me, here. This is my first SH fanfic, and I'm trying to make it good~ XD

Reviews are welcome, but don't be a hater/flame me, please~

* * *

><p>Fear-Stricken. That was, quite possibly, the best way to describe her. Traveling alone in this hell would have made the Devil himself tremble, let alone a teenage girl. She didn't fully comprehend why she even agreed to come into this horrible place...<p>

A dare.

That's right. A dare is what made her venture this far into Hell. She and a small group of friends out for a night of good, old-fashioned partying. Everyone got a little tipsy, all except for her. The 'good' one, the one who never did anything wrong. Because of that title, all the others thought it would be hilarious to see her go into that place by herself. They all wanted her to go in just so they could see her run back out, screaming like a little girl who had just seen a spider.

But oh, what she had seen in this place was far worse than any spider. And this was before the siren even began it's loud, echoing roar into the otherwise silent world.

"How could I be so stupid?" She chided herself, slowly approaching what appeared to be an old school building. "Letting them talk me into doing something like this..."

It was true. She had fought their dare for almost an hour before she grew tired of their incessant whining, and finally gave in. Oh, how she regretted that choice. She should have just kept saying no. Hell, she could have just gotten into her damned car and left their drunk asses behind...

No. Who was she kidding? She could never...she was too nice.

_Too nice_.

"Too late now, I suppose..." She sighed softly, her voice trembling as she grew closer to the door of the seemingly-abandoned building.

The poor girl had to push herself to move those last few steps in order for her to reach the door. Needless to say, those were the hardest steps she had ever taken. Up until that point, anyway.

"You can do this..." Cheering herself on, she stretched out a pale, unsteady hand only to miss the doorknob on her first few tries. "All you have to do is stay in this...this hellhole for thirty minutes. Thirty minutes, and they'll never call you a coward, again."

Pride. That's what this was all about, really. The pride of knowing she was able to do what so many other people were to scared to do. She had heard stories about this place, sure. She knew the kind of danger she was putting herself in. But none of that really mattered when it was her pride standing on the line.

She exhaled, slowly, turning the doorknob as quietly as she possibly could. Finally, the door creaked open as the knob was turned all the way. A soft whimper escaped into the cold air when the door made a horrible creaking noise as she began to push it open.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this..." She whimpered, again, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

She had never been this afraid, before. This place was the epitome of fear, and she had just walked herself right into the middle of it.

When the door was opened wide enough for her to slide through, she did so as slowly as she could, still trying to remain silent despite the attention that the door probably brought to her. Once she was 'safely' inside the building, she walked forward, not bothering to close the door.

"What the hell do they expect me to do in here, for thirty minutes?" She whispered to herself, nearly jumping out of her skin when a loud bang sounded from behind her.

She turned, sharply, expecting to see some ax-wielding maniac about to cut her to pieces. Instead, she saw the door. The _closed _door.

"The door...i-it _was _pretty heavy...I guess it, it must have shut from it's own weight..." She stammered, trying desperately to calm herself.

It wasn't working.


	2. Chapter 2

She turned back around, the sudden rush of fear starting to die down.

"I've made it this far..." She muttered quietly, beginning to walk slowly down the nearest hallway.

As she walked, she would occasionally turn her head, making sure that nothing – and no one – was following her. She was beginning to calm down as she continued walking, never seeming to get any closer to the other end of the hall.

"Maybe I should just find a classroom and si-" She was cut off by a loud screeching noise, followed by what sounded like a siren.

She stopped dead. What little color she had in her drained completely as she watched the walls around her almost _melt_ into the air. Wallpaper was peeling off the walls, the ceiling...even the floors. She was terrified.

"Wh-What's..." Her voice trembled as the previously white walls that surrounded her turned a dingy, brownish-red colour. Almost like dry blood.

Suddenly, everything appeared as though the lights had gone almost completely out. She could still see a few feet in front of her, sure. Aside from that few feet, though, she was surrounded by the darkness. She stood there for what felt like an eternity before she heard another horrific sound coming from down the hallway. A loud bang, followed by the ear-piercing screech of metal scraping metal. It continued over and over, gradually getting louder. Whatever was making that sound was coming. And it was coming for her.

"Shit" Was the only word she could muster before turning and taking off down the hallway.

It was true, she couldn't run. However, she definitely could run to save her life, and that she did. She ran down countless hallways, driving herself deeper into the giant labyrinth that was the old school building. Eventually she grew out of breath, forcing herself to stop and duck into an open classroom. She shut the door quietly, so as not to draw attention to her new-found hiding place.

"God, what was that thing?" She stammered between heaving breaths.

She glanced around, momentarily, noticing how dark and sinister the room looked. The walls, ceiling and floor were all the same dingy brownish-red colour like the hallways. There was a large desk at the front of the room, the wood appearing to be rotting away. Twenty or so smaller desks filled the rest of the room, their material looking equally as rotten as everything else. There were no windows, and only one door to go in and out. This room truly looked like Hell.

"Whatever was out there followed me..." She whispered to herself, moving away from the door when she heard the banging sound drawing near, again. "God, please don't let it find me, in here..." She pleaded to the God she didn't even completely believe in...but as far as she was concerned, she was in danger. And if she so asked it, he would help her out, this once.

She walked toward the large desk, reaching out a still-trembling hand to touch the corner, softly. She was expecting it to crumble under her fingers, but to her surprise, it stood strong. The material used to make the desks was definitely not cheap...

"I feel bad for the children that had to come here, every day..." She whispered, again, turning to face the smaller desks scattered around the room.

She jumped, slightly, when the banging noise drew even closer. Whatever was coming for her was coming up, fast. _Really_ fast. She paused for what seemed like just a few moments, looking around for a sufficient hiding spot should the monster fumble it's way into the room. Time must have been ticking away faster than she thought, because the next time she heard that terrible banging noise, it was directly outside the door of the classroom she had taken refuge in.

The loud noise just outside the door caused her to freeze, making her situation even worse. She urged herself to move as she heard the scraping noise back away, slowly. Before she knew it, a large metal blade crashed it's way through the door, which was enough to get her to duck under the large desk. It wasn't much of a hiding spot, but it might at least buy her some time to devise an escape plan.

Or not.


	3. Chapter 3

She glanced around, looking for something – anything – that could help her defend herself. She quickly gave up when she realized that, regardless of what she had, that _thing_ still had a giant sword. Hell, that damned thing was probably taller than she was...

It was useless, really. She was going to die. She was sure of it. She was going to hide behind the desk until the monster crashed his sword into _that,_ too. It was official...and she had given up.

"Damn it..." She whispered as quietly as she could, her voice shaking. "If I get out of here, I'm leaving their drunk asses in the middle of nowhere..."

The loud bang, followed by the scraping noise, drew closer to the – now destroyed – door. The sound of wood cracking to pieces and glass shattering on the ground mixed with the already horrific sounds of that _thing_ coming into the classroom. It was busting through the broken door, knocking it to the ground like it was nothing. Whatever it was, it was huge. Huge, and powerful.

Feeling brave, she inched forward, slightly, sitting up on her knees so she could get a look at what she was dealing with. It was a dumb thing to do, sure, but she felt better devising a plan if she knew exactly what she was up against. And what she was up against was worse than she thought...

Before she even sat up on her knees, she caught a glimpse of what looked like a big, metal pyramid. As she sat up, more, she learned that the monster had an entire metal pyramid covering what – she assumed – was it's head. The more she sat up, the more of it's body she got to see. It was a male, that was for sure...a very well-sculpted one, at that. Carrying that heavy sword around all the time must have helped at least a _little_, with that. His skin looked filthy, and he was covered in what appeared to be dried blood. He wore a long apron that hung low on his pelvis. She was certain that it _used_ to be white, under all the dried blood and God knows what else that was stained into it.

The monster suddenly turned it's 'head' to face where she was sitting, causing her to immediately duck back down. She waited for a few minutes, beginning to think that the monster didn't see her...

That is, until she heard the scraping of his sword, meaning that he was about to swing at something. Taking a wild guess at what he was swinging at, she crawled forward and off to the side of the desk mere seconds before the large hunk of metal came crashing down onto it, easily splitting it in half. He was slow, yes, but very powerful. She could have outrun him...

Had it not been for the fact that he was a few feet in front of her, and inching forward.


	4. Chapter 4

There she was. Sitting on the ground. Back against the wall. A large, muscular man with a giant sword looming in front of her.

"Shit" Was all she could urge herself to mutter.

She was, in the bluntest of terms, completely fucked. Her death was imminent at that point, and she knew it. Oh, she knew it...

"..." The monster uttered no words, just heavy breaths as he inched closer and closer to the defenseless little teenaged girl sitting in front of him...waiting to die.

He drew his sword back, making that horrible scraping noise. Tears began streaming down her face as she clenched her eyes shut, waiting for his sword to connect with her head and end it all. However, to her surprise, the sword didn't hit her. Nothing did. She sat there for what seemed like ages just waiting to be killed, but that moment never came. Actually, she heard what sounded like the sword clanging on the ground.

Opening her eyes, slowly, she glanced up at the, now swordless, monster. He was looming over her, now just inches away, the pyramid pointed towards her face like he was staring at her. Had she leaned forward, the tip of the pyramid would have poked her in the forehead. It was huge. She honestly wondered how strong this 'man' was to be able to carry that thing on his shoulders, all the time...it had to weigh a ton.

He continued to stare at her for a few minutes before she finally started getting frustrated.

"Why?" She muttered, having had quite enough of the man's toying. "Why haven't you killed me..?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him, her voice gaining some volume.

She surprised herself with what she said. She just _asked_ that monster why he hadn't killed her, yet.

"..." Again, nothing but heavy breathing was emitted from the man.

Feeling brave, again, she stood up as slowly as possible. Not once did she take her eyes off the man, watching his pyramid move up as if his 'eyes' were following her. She inwardly wondered if he could see her, somehow...

When she made an attempt to step away from her spot against the wall, she felt a large hand grip roughly at her wrist. He grabbed her, and _hard_. When she tried to pull away, his already tight hold on her wrist just clenched down, harder, causing her to yelp in pain. With that sound, though, she felt a shudder go through the man's body.

That disgusting monster...it was getting enjoyment out of hearing her in pain. It was _sick. _

"You fucking pervert! Let me go!" She nearly screamed, her shrill voice echoing in the large classroom.

With that, he yanked her forward, nearly causing her head to smash against the edge of his pyramid. She slipped when he pulled her, so suddenly, resulting in her almost hanging from her wrist in the monster's hand. He was obviously planning on that to happen – or at least wanting it – because at the next moment, he easily lifted her a few feet off the floor, leaving her dangling from his hand by nothing but her wrist. __


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I honestly didn't expect any reviews, let alone positive ones. So I'd just like to waste a few minutes of your time by saying thank you guys, so much!

I'm honestly thrilled about getting such nice reviews from you all, and I promise the future chapters won't dissapoint! :) 

* * *

><p>She flailed her legs, landing on a few kicks to the monster's chest. The blows, obviously, didn't effect him in the slightest, as he just stood there dangling her by her wrist.<p>

"Put me down!" Another shrill cry escaped into the stale, cold air of the old classroom. And she felt another shudder go through his body.

Her legs stopped flailing and hung limp, now, with her having decided to stop giving this_ thing_a show. He must have realized that the show was over, because he quickly – compared to his usual speed, anyway – turned and inched closer to where one of the student desks was sitting.

She had no clue what this monster was gonna do, next, so she was caught completely off guard when she felt the grip on her wrist loosen enough to where she fell on the top of the student desk. She sat up straight, glaring up at the monster for having dropped her, so roughly. Then again, he _was_a monster. That's to be expected, now isn't it?

Her eyes widened half with shock, and half in horror, when her attention was turned to the ever-growing 'tent' in the man's apron. She understood what he was planning on doing, now.

She was fucked. _Literally_.

Making a sad attempt to hop off the desk and run, he was able to grip her wrists and shove her down on her back before her feet even made contact with the floor. The desk was at an angle, causing her body to be slanted to where her head was lower than the rest of her, her legs dangling from the knees, down, off the edge of the desk. She started trembling, again, tears coming back to the corners of her eyes.

"No..." She began muttering over and over to herself, her hands covering her face.

She wanted this to be just another nightmare...she wanted to wake up. She waited and waited to hear the sound of her Mother calling her name, or the loud ringing of her alarm clock. She waited to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

But those sounds never came.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to thank everyone, again, for the lovely reviews! You guys are the reason why I keep writing this tripe...lol~

Addressing one particular review, yes. I promise to make an attempt at writing longer chapters. The only issue is that with me, I can't sit down and write all at once. Shorter chapters are better for me because I only get inspiration and ideas in short bursts, which is when I can actually buckle down and write it out. But I can try making longer chapters, for you. It's a safe bet that the coming chapters will be a bit longer, due to content. The other thing you mentioned, my answer is also yes. I was actually planning on making it more consensual, anyway.

Well...more of...she'll put up a fight/get raped at first, but as time progresses, she'll keep liking it, more and more. And a word to the wise, I have NEVER written a sex scene, before. I swear to God, I'm an 18 year old girl that has never written a sex scene. I've read plenty...but writing them is just weird, for me. So I apologize if the first few M-rated chapters aren't so great/take a long time to come out 

* * *

><p>Time was ticking by, slowly. She continued crying softly into her hands, still waiting – and hoping – to hear those sounds signaling that she was just trapped in another nightmare. Instead, she heard the sound of that <em>thing<em>breathing.

The hours that she felt must have been but a few seconds in the real world, as the next thing she knew, the monster was gripping tightly around her knees, pulling her legs up into the air. She definitely knew what was coming, now, and there wasn't a damned thing that she could do about it.

She made a sad attempt to fight the monster back when he started pulling her legs open, but it was obvious who would win in that battle. She quickly gave up on fighting back, assuming that doing so would only result in him hurting her more than he had already planned. When the monster felt her legs go limp, he easily pulled them open, almost ripping her femurs out of their sockets in the process.

Leave it to her to wear a skirt on the day her friends decided to be douches and make her waltz herself right into the hands of some demented – _demonic_, rather – rapist. She had honestly just taken the things job and made it a hell of a lot easier.

"Ah!" A shrill cry escaped into the cold air when she felt something warm trailing down her thigh.

She thought for a moment. Was that his damn_ tongue_? How in all Hell did that thing even _have_ a tongue? Did he even have a face under that pyramid? So many questions went running rampant through her head when she felt the warm, wet appendage slither further down her thigh. Quite obviously the monster _did_ have a tongue. A horrendously _long_one, at that.

Fantastic.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm very sorry for how short the last chapter was. It always looks longer on my OpenOffice Writer than it actually is, on here. I hate that...it's horribly misleading. Anyway, hopefully this chapter will be a lot longer than a lot of the other ones. However, I don't want to make just one chapter of nothing but rape, y'know? I like a little suspense~

To my little reviewer from last time, yes. I left her description out, for a reason~ Of course she'll be described, physically, a little more throughout the next few chapters with the smex and whatnot, but in general, she'll seem like just a generic girl~ (I'll explain myself in the final chapter, concerning her. I promise~) And thanks so much for your advice and encouragement. I'm so glad I've got nice people like you reading my story~ :D

Also, this chapter is super short, too. I've been working on it for DAYS, so I finally decided I wanted to just update and get it over with so I could start a new chapter~!

* * *

><p>She shivered, slightly, the black snake-like appendage slowly making its merry way up and down her thigh. Again, she made a sad attempt at pulling her legs shut, only to have the monster make somewhat of a growling noise, and tighten his grip around her knees.<p>

"Please stop..." She whimpered, tears welling up, again. She lifted her head, slightly, her pale blue eyes fixed on the creature currently looming between her – now trembling – legs.

Another shudder went through the monster when the sound of her pathetic cry escaped into the air. The monsters tongue finally stopped stroking along the girls thigh, only to flick over the crotch of her panties a few seconds later. He pulled his 'tongue' away, releasing one of her knees from his vice-like grip. She started letting the thought run through her head that maybe he was going to let her go, now...

But no. She was wrong.

The hand that left her knee went down to the hem of her skirt, gripping it tighter than really necessary. The monsters hand hovered there for a few seconds before it finally moved up, pulling the girls skirt up to her waist. The grip on her skirt was released only to have it come back on the waistband of her panties. He wasted no time in, literally, ripping them off of her, simply throwing the shredded fabric to the floor once it was out of his way.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry it's taking me forever to update this freaking story. I'm a Freshman in college, and even with only three classes, I'm losing track of things, all the time. I'll try to update more frequently, cause I really wanna get this story done.

Also, keep in mind that I read every single one of my reviews! I'm not one of those people that posts shit, then just ignores what everyone is saying. I take all of your requests/ideas/opinions into consideration when writing~ :)

So, to answer some of my reviews, let me start by restating that sitting down and typing out long chapters is really hard, for me. I lose that spark of enthusiasm pretty fast, and my attention is pretty easily diverted. No, I don't have ADD...I just can't focus on writing, that long. Also, again, I don't wanna write one big chapter of nothing but sex/rape, because like I've said, I'm no good at writing it. I'm not gonna sit down and type pages of it XD

I will, however, keep trying to make the chapters longer. As for a switch of perspective, it seems like an interesting idea, but I like third person better, for this story. It offers more detail, y'know? OH~! Another thing...I'm totally taking requests for other stories involving Anime/Manga, so if anyone wants anything written, feel free to ask :)

Once the annoying piece of fabric was out of his way, the man returned his grip on her knee. Again, he nearly ripped her femurs out of their sockets when he pushed her legs apart.

"Fuck..." A small whimper escaped from the girl. "Just...just get it over with! Stop toying with me!" Her voice cracked, tears streaming from her pale blue-gray eyes.

She felt another shudder go through the mans body. This sick fuck was seriously just getting his rocks off by toying with her...

"Kill me...please..." The girl managed to choke out, between sobs. "I can't take it, anymore, either rape me or kill me! Fucking _pick one_!"

With that, the monsters tongue-like appendage slithered out from inside his metal pyramid, again. Instead of going for the girls throat, though, it made its way down his body to the hem of his apron.

He had obviously made his choice.

She stared at the monster in horror when she saw what that disgusting tongue of his, was doing. The sick bastard was actually...getting himself off...

With his own tongue...

"Fuck, you're disgusting!" A shrill cry escaped into the cold air, causing a small cloud to form above the girl's reddening face.

Her disgust was short lived, though. Mere seconds after the monster began rubbing himself with his tongue, it slithered its way over his arm, and forced its way into the girl.

"Aah!" A scream of both terror and pain erupted from her pale, seemingly weak body.

It was terribly painful, for her. Just a thin little tongue, or not, the girl was not used to anything – not even a finger – making its way into her, like that. She was far too sensitive in that area, for her own good, and God, did she ever hate that.

Not bothering to let the poor girl get used to the intrusion, the monster started to pull the tongue out of her, only to thrust it back in, twice as rough as before.

"A-Ah! Take it out!" Tears started streaming their way down her cheeks, again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Aah...I think you misunderstand, Sweetie. No, I don't want a chapter of nothing but rape, that's true. But I mean, like...one BIG chapter of nothing but rape. Smaller chapters of nothing but rape are okay, with me, but I just don't want to (nor can I) just sit down and type "RAPERAPERAPERAPE..." for 2+ pages, if you get what I mean. This all goes back to me saying – a few times, already – that I can't sit down and type out a big chapter, otherwise it would take me forever. Typing smaller chapters is a lot easier, for me, and I'm doing what's going to be best for my overall writing. If I push myself to keep writing and writing, I'll get lazy/lose interest, and just BS a bunch of stuff, not bothering to make the story any good. Get it?

*Finger cramp...lawl~* Thanks to that person, there. The one who commented on my writing style? Yeah. You. Thanks a bunch, Hun~! I'm glad you like it. I've always kinda thought it was crap, but I suppose not :3

And if there's one huuuge chapter of rape, why not split it up and leave the reader hanging~? ' 3 '

**I'm trying to make this chapter long, to make up for making you lovely followers wait, so long **

The monster continued thrusting its tongue-like appendage into the girl, despite her obvious cries of pain. After all, the only thing those cries did was make him all the more excited for what was to come.

Finally – much to the girls appreciation – the monster ceased his ministrations and lowered its tongue. She honestly had no idea _why _the thought of escape kept running through her head. At this point, she decided to just give in. Perhaps if she simply gave him what he wanted without too much of a fight, he would decide against hurting her too much.

_Maybe._

Her thoughts stopped dead when she heard a low, almost animalistic sound elicit from the monster in front of her. She lifted her head, slightly, eyes widening at what she saw. The monster had taken his tongue out of her, and had started pumping himself with it.

She stared in utter horror, but not because the monster was jerking itself off. Oh, no.

She was horrified at how _big _he was. She had never seen a man – if this thing could be dubbed, as such – _that_ large, before, and it scared her shitless to think that he was most likely going to be ramming it inside of her, sometime soon.

Perhaps sooner than she thought, as the monster stopped pumping himself, only to inch closer to her. She layed her head back down, partly over the edge of the desk. Her hands gripped at the other end, near her legs, bracing for the intense pain that she was expecting to come.

Intense was an understatement. A horrible, horrible understatement.

Finally, the monster ceased its teasing and rammed himself into her, roughly. He didn't bother to wait for her request to move, either, as he instantly pulled out and slammed right back in.

"Fucking Hell!" A shrill, blood-curdling scream echoed in the room, followed by the sounds of soft whimpers laced with curses.

Between the strength he was using to pull her legs apart, and the newly-inserted girth stretching her beyond her virginal limit, she felt like the monster was going to rip her in half. Needless to say, she was shocked at how resilient her body was, though she wasn't complaining about not being in two pieces on the floor.

He continued to pull out to the tip, then slam back in to the hilt, progressively picking up speed. The string of screams and curses continued echoing through the room, but they simply urged the monster on, and made him all the more exited to make the girl scream louder.

Slowly, the pain dulled. It still hurt like a bitch, of course, but she was slowly growing tolerant of it. Her screams became less of a murder victim, and more of someone being scared out of their wits. She almost didn't believe herself when she started thinking that his constant pounding felt _good_.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm really sorry for keeping everyone waiting, so long! The past few weeks have been really hectic, in college, because the semester is winding down. I'm a freshy in college, so I'm not used to having so much work being dumped on me, all at once ; ~ ;

Forgive me~! *Bows* Anyway...enough groveling at your feet...onto the story!

((I may bring it to a close, in this chapter. If not this one, then definitely the next! ))

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell..." She cursed under her breath.<p>

She was nothing short of disgusted with herself, at that moment. After being put through so much lengthy torture, spending so much time basically bending to this monster's whim, she was beginning to enjoy the feeling of his – quite sizable – length pounding into her.

Before she was able to let another curse fly, the monster gripped her calves tightly, and lifted her rear higher into the air. Given the new angle, the monster was able to strike a certain spot within her that made her head spin.

When he hit that spot again, she discovered that not only was she disgusted in herself...

She also discovered that she honestly didn't give a fuck.

Her mind was made up, and she no longer bothered thinking of the mental anguish the monster had put her through. All she was concerned with, now, was how good it felt to have someone – almost literally – fucking her senseless.

As the monster picked up his pace, he continuously grazed against that one spot, within her. After hitting it just a few more times, she started grinding her hips down against him, desperate for more friction. It wasn't long after she started gaining friction when she felt the familiar sensation of her lower body tightening. At the first sign of that feeling, she instinctively gripped the sides of the desk she was on, tightening the muscles in her thighs as best as she could. A few more brief moments later, she started feeling the rapid muscle spasms of her walls.

"Fuck~!" She cried out, her voice full of pleasure laced with trace amounts of pain. When she cried out, her grip on the desk tightened as she arched her back off of the warmed surface.

Not soon after she came did she feel a pool of heat, inside of her. She figured having her walls tightening around the monster must have been too much for him to handle, any longer. He pulled out of her, allowing his apron to fall down over his groin. His grip on her thighs was released as he bent over to reach for his sword.

Not taking any chances with the monster, the girl immediately slid herself off the desk, and ran like hell out of the room. Lucky for her, he hadn't ripped up her skirt, and she was able to pull it down over her – now pantyless – crotch.

She could hear the metal scraping and banging, behind her, but she didn't care. Soon, however, the sounds of scraping metal were replaced by a loud siren. In that moment, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Pale blue eyes fluttered open, a sharp pain instantly forming in the back of the young girl's head. She sat up quickly, glancing around at her surroundings.<p>

Nothing but old lockers.

"Did I imagine it all?" She muttered to herself, rubbing the back of her head to ease the pain.

She stood up, slowly, turning in a circle to make sure nothing was sneaking up on her. She was definitely alone. She glanced down at the hard tiled floor.

"Maybe...maybe I got spooked, and just slipped and fell..." She sighed, her voice shaking ever so slightly. She shrugged off her confusion, deciding it would be best to question the previous incident _after _she was back home.

She walked slowly out of the labyrinth of hallways until she came to the main entrance. Carefully, she pulled the door open and stepped outside. The bright sun hurt her eyes, as they had adjusted to the darkness. She walked down the stairs slowly, stopping every so often to turn, and glance behind at the school, just to make sure nothing was following her.

She walked cautiously through the rest of the town until she reached the familiar road, marked with the sign that read "Welcome to Silent Hill". She shivered, slightly, still a bit uneasy.

Her walk down the road took what seemed to her like hours, though it probably only took her thirty minutes, or so, as she had taken up a brisk walk, almost jogging if she heard a twig snap. Finally, she reached the diner, happily noting the sight of her friends all sitting at a corner booth, near the window.

She happily ran into the small, rundown old diner, and up to the booth. From then, she began telling her story of what happened to the rest of her friends. None of them believed her, of course, and she didn't blame them...

"I was probably dreaming..." She muttered, as she bent over, slightly, to sit down on the edge of the pleather-lined seat.

"Hey, where are your panties?" A giggling voice muttered from the corner.

"What?" The girl turned bright red, reaching a hand slightly under the waistband of her skirt. Much to her surprise, her friend was right. Her panties weren't there.

"...fuck..."

* * *

><p>*Squee* IT'S DONE! IT'S FINALLY DONE! I'M SO HAPPY~! :DD<p>

I hope everyone liked the ending! Personally, I thought it was cute...and a little funny, cause she's like "O shit...", you know? XD

Also, I said I'd tell you all about the female character. Well, she was kind of a self-insert. I wrote this story basically because I have this unhealthy obsession with PH rape, because he's a sexy bastard. So, if you don't like self-insert stories, well, pretend the girl is you! Or...something! ^o^


End file.
